warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The Gradivus Dilemma
During Missions, if you fight for the Corpus, General Sargas Ruk will talk to you in English (in a strenuous way, as if trying hard to translate his words to you), trying to sway you into fighting for him instead. ;BATTLE PAY Both sides will offer payment for supporting them in a particular contested location in Mars. Selecting a conflict location will present a choice of sides and their respective Battle Pay. Your Battle Pay is only given after the location conflict is resolved regardless of which side ultimately wins the location. You will need to commit to a side to earn this Battle Pay by complet ing 5 missions to prove your support. If you switch sides, you will erode your rating with the opposition and risk not getting either reward. Keep in mind that end-of-mission rewards are unaffected; Battle Pay will be sent to your inbox only when the location conflict ends. Missions Affected Missions on Mars *Gravidus- now controlled by the Grineer *Ultor- under attack!(Corpus' Advantage) *Quirinus- under attack! (Grineer's advantage) *Spear- now controlled by the Grineer End Of Event Reward *You will recieve the reward after the event ends. Tier 1 Reward Requirements *Complete 5 missions *Reward determined by which side you chose to fight more. Rewards *Corpus OR Grineer Event Badge Tier 2 Reward Requirements *Complete 25 missions (On any side) *Reward determined by the victor. Rewards *Prova Vandal (If Corpus Won) *Machete Wraith (If Grineer Won) Tier 3 Reward Requirements *Complete 100 missions (On any side) *Reward determined by the victor and if it's the side you fought for more. Rewards *IF Corpus won **Detron (I f fought for Corpus ) **Detron blueprint (If fought for Grineer ) *IF Grineer won **Brakk (If fought for Grineer ) **Brakk Blueprint(If fought for Corpus ) Battle Pay Reward *Mars **Gradivus Battle ***Grineer - Orokin Catalyst blueprint ***Corpus - 100,000 **Quirinus Battle ***Grineer - Bundle of 3 Mutagen Mass ***Corpus - 200,000 **Spear Battle ***Grineer - Bundle of 3 Orokin Cells ***Corpus - 125,000 **Ultor Battle ***Grineer - Bundle of 3 Morphics ***Corpus - 150,000 End Of the Event Rewards (Explanation) When both sides have exhausted themselves in this conflict you will be rewarded based on two factors: your participation and if you supported the winning side. ;Tier One Rewards Complete 5 missions, regardless of victor. *IF you supported Corpus (more missions on their side than against) an elegant Corpus-branded event badge to show off your support for the enigmatic Corpus . *IF you supported Grineer (more missions on their side than against) a proud Grineer-branded event badge to show off your support of the mighty Grineer . ;Tier Two Rewards Complete 25 missions of any side, with the reward determined by the victor. *IF the Corpus win: A deadly Vandal edition of the PROVA . Stun your friends in style. This weapon is super-charged and comes with a weapon slot! *IF the Grineer win: A Wraith edition MACHETE starving for blood. This weapon is super-charged and comes with a weapon slot! ;Tier Three Rewards Complete 100 missions, with the reward determined by two factors: the victorious side AND if you supported them (you did more missions for them, than against them). *IF the Corpus win: **And you supported them: The ferocious DETRON hand-cannon. The Detron will be super-charged along with a new weapon slot! **You did not support them: A DETRON blueprint, reverse-engineered by the Lotus. *IF the Grineer win: **And you supported them: The semi-automatic BRAKK hand-cannon. It comes super-charged and with a weapon slot included! **You did not support them: A BRAKK blueprint stolen from a Grineer datacenter. ;CLANS LEADERBOARD / TROPHIES Leaderboard position is based on the sum total of which faction your Clan is supporting. *The top three clans in each tier will receive a Faction-specific trophy in Gold, Silver and Bronze form based on their position on the leaderboards for which faction they support. *Your clan 's score requires a commitment: each member's faction rating will erode the clan's opposing faction's rating. If one member does 100 Corpus missions and another does 100 Grineer missions, they will cancel each other out and your standing will be zero with both. Coordinate. Trivia *The event is named after the first mission effected, Gradivus, the mission separating Earth and Mars. *The Corpus offer Credit rewards, fitting to the style of them aimed toward profits, as they have plenty of profits to spare. *Grineer offered an Orokin Catalyst on the first battle, and the rest were various resource bundles, including complete Mutagen Masses. *During the event, the Halloween color pack is available for purchase for only . Media Gradivus_dilemma.png Screenshot_21.png sargas1.png aladv.png aladv1.png aladv2.png aladv3.png sargas3.png The Gradivus Dilemma Ruk 2.png Category:Event Category:Corpus Category:Grineer